


YOUR A WITCH!!!

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Red action finally finds out that Enid is a witch; and goes on a romantic joy ride on her broom.





	1. Your a witch!!!

Today was a really slow day at the plaza; no customers, no voxman robots...nothing. So what better to do than sneak off to the back and have a quick game of "don't let it drop". "DON'T LET IT DROP GUYS!!!", rad yelled as he KO and Enid kicked an empty box around the back room for some form of entertainment to get them through the boring day. "Coming your way Enid!!", KO yelled as he sent the box flying towards her. "Sending this one back to you rad", she said as she got her foot nice and hot...but just before she nailed the kick; a faint ringtone coming from her pocket stole her attention; so more worried about who was calling, she let the box fly right past her.

She then dug her phone out and was pretty surprised to see that it was her hot vampire mom calling. "She never calls me when I'm at work; I wonder if something's wrong", Enid thought as she went to answer the phone. "Hello?", our winja said. "Hey hun, sorry to bother you at work; but your fathers still a human and his coat isn't showing any signs of coming back", willhamena said grossed out by Bernards ripped and handsome human form. 

"So what if he's a human for a while; maybe he'll stop shedding purple hair on everything", Enid said picking one of them off of her shirt. "No way, this form is disgusting; and plus its not the one I married and had three beautiful babies with", willhamena said with a little attitude. Enid then paused and rolled her eyes at her mothers statement; she hates when her mother refers to her as a baby still. "But anyway, I wanted you to come on home and watch your brothers while I take your father to the werewolf vet about this", willhamena asked.

 

"Well...it's not really busy today so I guess I can come home", Enid said secretly happy that she was getting an excuse to leave work early. "Are you guys gonna come pick me up?", Enid asked curiously. "No time hun...you're just gonna have to summon your broom and ride it home", willhamena stated. Just then Enid's face went pale; she hadn't rode that flying death trap in years, and really wasn't looking to ever again. "Enid, are you there?", willhamena asked. "Uhh yeah, I'll try to figure something out", Enid said starting to sweat nervously. "Well, figure something out quick; I'm ready to get your father back to normal", willhamena said growing a bit impatient with her little winja. 

 

"Okay,okay, I'm on my way!", Enid sighed before hanging up with her mom. "What was that all about?", rad asked curiously. "Oh...it was nothing...just some family problems...gotta go bye!!", Enid said as she darted out of the room. Just as she did, rad and KO just rolled their eyes. "She acts so weird sometimes dude", rad laughed. 

As Enid punched out for the day; she quickly left the bodega and reluctantly went into teen alley to try and summon her broom and hopefully conjure up the courage to ride it home. "Okay Enid...its okay, so what if you haven't rode this thing in years; and so what if it's gave you broken bones before...you master everything, this shouldn't be a problem...right?", she thought to herself nervously. Then she took a deep breath, cleared her mind, and summoned up her spell book and wand.

"Okay let's see...how to summon your broom should be on page 666", she said mindlessly flipping through the book. Then, as she made it to the supposed page she started to wave her wand around in the air and chant nonsensical words. As she finished; a big puff of smoke filled the air and as it slowly cleared their was no broom in Enid's hand...instead it was a huge poisonous snake. "AHHHHH", she yelled out before throwing the slithery menace in sheer terror.

Now scared and a little embarrassed; she wiped her brow and opened the book again. "Okay cob dangit... Let's try this one more time", she said doing the same thing with her wand; this time hopefully bringing different results. Soon after the smoke cleared once more; Enid had her eyes closed and was reluctant to open them out of fear to what was in her hand this time. 

"Ugh, this better be a freaking broom", she said starting to open her eyes. Once she finally did she saw that unfortunately she got the spell right this time...it was the same old death trap piece of wood and straw from her childhood; the one that caused her so much pain before. But because she was in such a hurry she tried to put her fear on the back burner for a while.  
"Alright time to get the heck outta here before anything else crazy happens", she said as the broom levitated into the air and waited for her to climb aboard. 

 

But just then before she could conjure up the courage to climb on and fly off; she heard a very familiar voice gasp in amazement from behind her. "HOLY COB, where'd you get a floating broom from!!!", an utterly amazed red action said as she dropped her ice cream cone on the ground and ran over to Enid. "AHHHH RED....I don't see a floating broom....what are you talking about", she said attempting to pull the broom out of the air and conceal it. "Are you crazy; it's right here!!", red said moving her aside and trying to grab it. But before she could; Enid finally was able to pull it down and try to make it disappear before red could learn her witch secret. 

 

"Aww, come on just let me see it", red said still trying to grab it. "NO, I CAN'T!!", Enid yelled very nervously. "Why, what are you trying to hide from me", red asked now a bit annoyed by Enid's weirdness. "N...nothing; nothing at all", Enid blushed. "Then why the heck are you acting so weird; I clearly saw that broom floating in mid air just now", red said pointing at Enid's enchanted ride home. "I...I...I don't know", Enid sighed. 

Just then Enid looked at reds face and saw that she was running low on patience...she didn't want red to get mad at her; but her past was so weird, she didn't want red to know anything about the spooky stuff. "Uhh, earth to enid; you gonna tell me what's going on or what", the future girl asked raising a brow. Enid began to think to herself again at this moment. "Man...I can't lie to red; i...like her too much; and...if I can tell KO and rad, I can tell her", she thought. 

So right then and there Enid clutched her fist and opened her mouth and let the words come out. "RED...IM A WITCH!!!", Enid yelled with her cheeks flushed with litteral red. "Uhh, you mean like for Halloween?", red laughed. "NO...in real life", Enid said quickly. "E, I don't think I'm following you here", red said clearly confused by the situation. "Ugh, I guess I'm just gonna have to show you", Enid said taking a deep gulp and then opening her bag up and pulling out a purple witch hat. 

As she pulled it out and placed it atop her head; red action watched in utter confusion as the area they were in started to get engulfed by dark smoke. "Hak,hak, what's with the smoke show E", red said beginning to choke. But as it cleared and red focused her vision onto her strange gf; she was left in utter awe as she locked eyes onto the smoking hot witch standing before her. "Dang girl; definitely wear that for Halloween!!", red said blushing. "Ugh, no you don't understand", Enid said slapping her forehead. "Don't understand what, that your a cutie", red said pinching her cheeks. 

"Welp, I guess I'm gonna have to start from the beginning", she said rolling her eyes. "I...was born a witch, my mom is a vampire and my dad is werewolf; I have two little brothers that are monsters...in fact my whole family are nothing but ghouls and monsters, I just hide the fact that I'm a witch because I'm embarrassed of it and I think that ninjas are way cooler", Enid confessed. Red stood there for a minute taking everything in "after all this was a lot to take in". "Sooooo, your a real witch...and your parents are real monsters...and you have brothers!!!", red said pretty shocked by this revelation. 

 

"Yes, and I'm happy I was finally able to tell you; it feels like a weight was just lifted from my chest", Enid said breathing a happy sigh. "Hold up a second E...I know we live in a crazy world and that I'm even from the future but, that kinda sounds a little weird from over here", red said doubting her statement a little. "Ugh, I guess I'm gonna have to show you then", Enid said pulling her spell book and wand out again. This time conjuring up a lightning bolt and sending it over to good ole crinkly wrinkly...instantly zapping him.

Now seeing this and looking at her suit and her broom; she didn't know what to say. "Whoa...I guess you are a witch E...holy cob", red gawked in awe. Just then Enid ran over to her and hugged her as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry that I haven't told you about all this before!!", Enid said with tears In her eyes. "Umm, it's okay E; it's not like my past is any crazier than yours... I mean I'm a renegade soldier from the future, that's crazy too", red said trying to comfort her. "Yeah, but I should've told you sooner", Enid said wiping her eyes. "Hey its okay...but anyway where were you going on that thing?", red said looking at her broom. "My dad had an appointment at the vet; so I had to get home to look after my brothers while he and my mom are gone", Enid answered. 

 

"That's cool, I've got a weird question to ask though", red said blushing. "Yeah?", Enid replied. "I've taken you on plenty of rides in my tank before...so do you think maybe you could...take me on a ride on that awesome witch broom of yours; I bet it's so cool flying through the air on that thing". Certainly caught off guard by this request Enid didn't know what to say...she barely knew how to ride that thing; but when she looked at red and her cute puppy dog eyes, how could she say no! "Uhh, sure that sounds fun!", Enid said nervously. "Awesome; let's hit the skies", red said excitedly jumping onto the broom. 

Somehow seeing red jump up on that broom so quickly and fearlessly started to ease her own fears of riding it. "Yeah, let's ride", Enid said hopping on in front of red. Just before they took off; red latched her arms around Enids waist and Enid nearly melted. "Something wrong E", red laughed. "Naw let's go cutie", Enid blushed.

As they flew high into the air; Enid felt no fear, just happiness, this might actually be fun. "Wow, this is amazing; I would trade you my tank for this thing", red said admiring the clear blue sky. "I might have to consider that trade, your tank is awesome", Enid laughed. "Ooh, ooh, do a barrel roll", red demanded. "Sorry, I'm kinda basic when it comes to broom riding; it would take a lot of practice for me to...". But just then Enid was interrupted by red who snatched the broom sideways and did the move that Enid was totally afraid to do. "AHHHHH!!", Enid screamed nearly peeing her pants. "Ha,ha this is so awesome", red cheered as they slowly got back into the regular position. 

 

"Holy cob, how did you do that", Enid said In shock. "Heh, I can pull off extreme stunts with anything; even a magic broom", red chuckled. As they flew through the open air red and Enid both took in all of the beautiful sights that Lakewood had to offer, like the danger zone, the magic forest behind gars, the plaza itself, everything; even boxmore looked beautiful from up there. "So how fast can this thing go?", red asked. "Haven't really tried to get it to max speed before either", Enid answered. "Well then today's the day", red quipped as she swapped spots with Enid and took control of the broom. "Red maybe this isn't such a good idea", Enid said nervously. "Just trust me E; it'll be fun I promise", red said death gripping the broom and taking off at full speed. 

 

Enid was still a little scared by all of this; but as she wrapped her arms around red and buried her face into her back she felt okay. Meanwhile red was having the most fun she had ever had before, Enid's broom was so cool; she didn't understand why Enid was so scared of it. They were going so fast; it seemed like everything below them was starting to become a blur, red was loving it. "WOOOHOOO, having fun E!!!", red yelled. "Ummm, not really; but I'm glad you are", Enid smiled. "Yeah, there's no words to describe how awesome this thing is", red said rubbing the broom. 

Soon though, after a few more death defying stunts; red saw a really nice hill and decided to land the broom there before she gave Enid a heart attack. "Whew, that was fun huh E", red said looking over to Enid whose hair was blown all over her face from the action. "Yeah, that was so much fun", Enid said in a sarcastic voice. Letting out a small laugh red then sat on the ground and motioned for Enid to join her; the spot she had picked was so beautiful, it overlooked everything.

 

"So E, why are you so embarrassed of this spooky stuff; I think its really cool", red said putting her arm around Enid. "You do!", Enid said surprised by this statement. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I think your a lot cooler than i am", red chuckled. "No way red, I don't think anyone's as cool as you", Enid said admiring red as always. "And I think the reason I'm so embarrassed of my private life is because I've always wanted to be a ninja; I never really was into the whole witch thing, so when i did become a ninja...I hid my spooky life and didn't want anyone to know about it...until you KO,and rad came along of course", Enid vented.

"Well we have something in common then; I didn't want anyone to know about my past either... Until you", red said brushing Enid's cheek. Just then Enid's phone received a text from a probably now angry willhamena. "Cob dangit; I forgot I have to get home and watch brothers...man my moms going to kill me", Enid said. "Heh,heh, well we better head back then", red replied. "Well this time...I'm driving", Enid quipped. But before they left red stopped Enid once more and said. "Hey E speaking of your parents; when am I gonna get to meet them". 

 

Just then Enid's face went pale. "Ummm, I don't know if that's such a good idea; my parents are extremely lame and embarrassing", Enid sighed. "I don't know what's lame and embarrassing about a vampire and a werewolf...but if they made you then they've gotta be cool", red stated. Now feeling reassured by reds compliment she turned to her and said. "Then... maybe sooner than you think". 

So after another bumpy ride back to the bodega; she dropped red off and headed home, expecting a scolding from her mother whenever she finally made it there.

Next time; red finally meets Enid's family, I wonder what will happen?


	2. Red meets the parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid invites red to a family barbeque and introduces her to...everyone.

Tonight Enid was in a pretty chill mood; she got off of work early, already ate and showered, and was about to head to bed to catch some Z's. But like always something comes along to put a damper on it. "Hey there my little demon; you do remember our family barbeques tomorrow right", Bernard said now recovered and as cheerful as ever. "Yeah I remember why?", Enid said rubbing her tired eyes. "Well we're going to have plenty of food, so I figured you could invite radeclease and KO over", Bernard said smiling. Enid thought to herself for a moment, she did want to invite someone over...but it wasn't KO and rad. 

So nervous, but remembering red wanted to meet her family she reluctantly opened her mouth. "Umm, dad I might....have someone else I'd like to invite maybe", Enid said scratching her head. "Oh of course, a friend of yours is a friend of ours", Bernard said happily. "Thanks dad; I'll call her tonight", Enid said. "Umm sweetie; if you don't mind me asking, who are you gonna bring over". "Well...she's a pretty close friend of mine named red action", Enid said slowly. "Hmm, what a funny name that is", Bernard laughed. "Heh,heh, yeah...well I better get to bed", Enid said walking off to her room. "OK my little ghoul goodnight!!", Bernard waved. 

As Enid went into her room and crawled into bed she kept staring at her phone...was she really ready for red to meet her family, Enid had met reds before...so maybe it was only right for red to meet hers; especially if they were going to be in a relationship together. So without any further deliberation Enid slowly pulled out her phone and began to text red. "Having a family BBQ tomorrow, would you like to come", Enid typed to red. As she waited her mined raced thinking about what red was going to say...until just then, her phone went off. "Hecks yeah, I'm there!!", red answered back. 

 

Just then a huge blush covered Enid's face, and she thought to herself. "So it's official, tomorrow she was going to spend the day with red and introduce her to everyone; and she could only hope that everything would go smoothly". So afterwards she sent her the address and attempted to get some sleep and prepare for what was sure to be a big day in the morning. When she awoke the next day, not knowing what time it was, she lazily made her way down stairs to see how things were going before red arrived...still in her usual PJ's.

 

Once she entered the kitchen where her parents were supposed to be preparing meat for the grill; she was horrified to see them not cooking....but sitting at the table with red laughing over some cola's. "HOLY COB YOUR HERE!!!", Enid yelled utterly shocked that red had arrived so early.   
"Well well, its about time our little sleepy head joined us!", willhamena laughed. At that instant, seeing how everyone was dressed and fixed up and she wasn't; Enid darted back up to her room in embarrassment to change into her day clothes.

"Man I can't believe red saw me like that", Enid thought to herself. So she began to dig through her closet for her usual suit when she heard a knock at her door. "Hey E, you decent in there!!", red asked through the door. Just then Enid's face flushed with red again as she quickly threw on her typical suit of clothes. "This is crazy, How did red even know which room was hers", she wondered to herself. But trying not to seem any weirder Enid went to the door and greeted red, who was more than happy to be there. 

 

"Hey E, morning", red laughed. "Morning, why are you here so early", Enid asked a bit still embarrassed. "Umm E, its noon", red said with a smirk on her face. "Oh, well how did you know where my room was?", Enid asked. "Your parents gave me a tour of the place while you were still in dreamland...and your spooky house is awesome by the way", red said placing a hand on Enid's shoulder. "So do I get to see inside your room, or what", red asked curiously. "Why do you wanna see my room, there's nothing in here", Enid said shrugging her shoulders. "Nonsense, you can learn a lot about a person by seeing there room", red said. "Well....I guess you can", Enid said reluctantly moving and letting red walk into her room.

Enid didn't know how she felt about this, she hadn't even shown rad and KO her room yet; as a matter of fact the only one of her friends to ever see it was elodie. "Man you've got really nice digs in here E", red said looking around her room. "Heh,heh, yep its home", Enid laughed. "Oooh, you've even got a CD collection", red said walking over to the stack of CDs on her dresser. "Who's Alice in chains?", red said picking up the first one on the stack. "Not important...but just out of curiosity how long have you been here", Enid wondered. 

 

"Hmmm, about an hour or so, why", red asked. "Ugh, why didn't anyone come and wake me up", Enid said in an annoyed voice. "Your parents said that they didn't wanna bother their little demon while she was getting her beauty sleep", red laughed. "Ugh, they are so freaking embarrassing", Enid said slapping her forehead. "Aww,its okay E there actually really cool; and your little brothers are adorable", red said giving her a nice hug. "Did they show you my baby pictures already too", Enid joked. "Yes they did actually", red said with a straight face. "And let me add, you were a really cute baby". 

 

"Awww, you really think so", Enid said finally calming down. "Totally, now let's get out there and hang out with everyone", red said grabbing Enid's hand. "Hold up...did you tell them we were going steady yet", Enid asked nervously. "No I did not...but I was thinking that maybe we could after the meal", red said. Just then Enid thought about it, she did really care about red; and her parents probably would support her like they do with everything else...so for once why not, Enid was actually going to go through with this. "Okay...that sounds good", Enid said as they walked out of the room together. 

 

As they made their way back into the kitchen, they saw that Bernard had all of the meat prepared and ready to go on the grill. "Ahhh there you are girls, we're about ready to start", Bernard said showing off all of the burgers, steaks, and other meats. "Wow it all looks great Mr.B", red said beginning to hear her tummy rumble. "Oh yes, your going to love Bernards cooking; no one else can cook like him", willhamena said walking into the room covered in layers of clothes so the hot sun wouldn't burn her. 

 

As they all made their way into the yard Bernard fired up the grill while the rest of the them sat on an old picnic table and began to mingle. "So Enid honey, how come you've never told us about red action before; she's wonderful", willhamena said. "I don't know...you know me", Enid said rolling her eyes. "So red action, how long have you known our little winja", willhamena said pinching her little girls cheeks. "Almost a year now I guess", red said thinking back to the first time they hung out. "She and I rode my tank through the danger zone; and ever since then we've been like bffs", red said rather not wanting to reveal there relationship at the moment. "That's so lovely; Enid I'm so proud that you keep making all of these wonderful friends", willhamena cheered. 

 

"Its really nothing mom", Enid said not really digging her moms babying. "Nonsense, our little girls getting so popular", Bernard said as he spreaded the coals around in the grill. "Ugh, I'm not that popular guys", Enid said in an annoyed voice. "Heh, E you are the coolest", red said making Enid blush. Just then Enids twin brothers rolled over to red and handed her four fist fulls of Halloween candy. "Oh, thank you", red said smiling. "Heh, they don't really talk much; but it means they like you", willhamena said as both of the monster boys rolled into her lap. 

 

After a bit more back and forth between them all the food was finally done, so they all filled their plates and dug in. "Wow honey, you really outdone yourself this time", willhamena said patting Bernard on the head. "Yeah mr.B this is great", red said enjoying every bite. "Thank you, I try", Bernard smiled. "What about you Enid are you enjoying the food", willhamena asked. "Oh, yeah its great...dad always makes great food", Enid said seeming a bit distracted. "Is something wrong honey", Bernard asked. Just then Enid thought to herself, maybe now was the perfect time to tell them. "Yeah...I've got something I'd like to say", Enid said with a serious look on her face. "Oh, what's that dear", willhamena asked. "Well...me and red aren't just freinds", Enid said putting her silver ware down. "Me and red are...AHHHH". 

 

Just then red purposely spilled her drink into Enid's lap, interrupting her before she could spill the beans about there relationship. "Uh oh, I accidentally spilled my drink all over you; we better go inside and get you cleaned up!!!", red said quickly grabbing Enid by the arm and running into her house with her. "What the heck was that about red", Enid said as she walked into her room to get changed into some dry clothes. "Man...I don't know...I just got nervous I guess". "What's to be nervous about", Enid said in an annoyed voice. "I don't know I just...do you think they even like me", red asked nervously. 

 

"What, of course they do...my mom even said you were wonderful!", Enid answered confused by reds sudden attitude change. "Wait...your acting like this because I was about to tell them about us, aren't you", Enid said angrily. "I just got nervous okay", red said regretting what she did. "But I thought you wanted them to know we were a couple". "I did but I just got really nervous and did something without thinking...I'm sorry", red said sincerely. Just then enid opened the door with a new pair of shorts on and an understanding look on her face. "Okay...are you ready to tell them this time". "Yeah, let's do this", red said now prepared. 

So as they made their way back outside they saw that the rest of the family was about finished eating and decided to not prolong it anymore. "Mom,dad, we've got something to tell you", Enid said in a serious tone. "Yeah, me and your daughter...aren't just freinds". "Mom,dad, me and red action are...dating", Enid said finishing her and reds huge statement. Just then Bernard and willhamena looked at each other and stayed silent for a couple of agonizing seconds...and then, when Enid and red couldn't get any more nervous; they finally opened their mouths. 

 

"ENID THATS WONDERFUL!!!", Bernard and willhamena yelled hugging each other. "Wh...what...you really mean it", Enid said a bit surprised. "Of course honey; we're so happy for both of you", willhamena said walking over and hugging the girls. "Yeah, honey if your happy then we're happy", Bernard said doing the same. "Wow...thanks guys, this means so much", Enid said extremely happy for her and red to be accepted by her family. "Man, your parents really are the coolest E", red said happily as well. 

 

So afterwards they cleaned up the mess from the barbeque and by this time it was about dark outside. "Man, this has been a great day E", red said laying next to her on their couch. "Yeah, it really has", Enid said still smiling. "Hey girls, I've got desert ready!!", Bernard said poking his head out of the kitchen. "Alright sounds good Mr.B", red said as she and Enid walked into the kitchen. "Your going to love my dads cake, its awesome", Enid said talking up her dads food. "If it's like the rest I'm sure I will", red said licking her lips. 

 

Soon after the awesome cake; it was pretty late and red had to get home. "Red I'm so glad we got to hang out today", Enid said as she walked her to the door. "Yeah me too E; the food was great, and so was your family...I loved them", red said not even realizing that she and Enid were holding hands during the walk. As they made it to the door...they stopped; and looked into each others eyes getting lost for a moment not even realizing that their lips were inching ever closer to each other...until they were sharing a kiss.

 

"Awww, Bernard this is so cute; I should get a picture", willhamena said with stars in her eyes. "Just leave them alone honey, you don't wanna embarrass them", Bernard laughed. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow", red said finally opening the door. "Yeah, text me later okay", Enid asked. "You know it", red said as she walked out to go get in her tank. As she watched red enter the tank and drive off she closed the door, told her parents goodnight, and walked up to her room.

 

She wasn't actually that tired so she just layed there in her bed and thought back to how awesome the last couple of days with red had been. Just then she heard a knock at her window; this confused Enid as her room was like four stories up...how could someone be up that high", she wondered. When she walked over and drew the curtains back, she was not surprised at all to see red standing on top of her floating tank. "Im not really tired...up for some late night cruisin E", red said reaching a hand out to her gf. "Hecks yeah!!!", Enid said taking her hand and jumping into the tank with her. 

 

So they rode through the dark streets of Lakewood blaring their favorite bands...all night long.

 

The end.


End file.
